


Ben & Rey, Love & Marriage

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Series: Ben & Rey, Love & Marriage [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Babies, Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, bb-8 is mentioned, but she wants what is best for them, force babies, married, nagging mom Leia, reylo!pregnancy, sexxxy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo needs to have sex with his wife, and not just for physical reasons - he needs reassurance. Rey is getting bigger by the second and doesn't see how he could still find her attractive, even if she is as round as a BB-unit right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben & Rey, Love & Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, and it came rather effortlessly. I was thinking about sex myself (go figure...) and thought about what it must be like for all the pregnant ladies and the men or women that love them. What are intrusive mother-in-laws like, what's it like when everyone wants the scoop on your pregnancy? Well, no need to find out for yourself because I've written it. 
> 
> Please leave reviews (good and bad)! Thank you thank you! :) enjoy.

They arrived back at their home, their own grand apartments on Coruscant, after the party. He watched as she walked in first, slinging off her high heeled shoes without her hands. “I will hold a blaster to the ass that decided I should wear these shoes.”  
  
“I thought they were kind of hot, Rey; don’t kill me,” Ben laughed as he stood in the doorframe, smiling at her. “I thought if you felt hot you’d feel… better, maybe?”  
  
She sat down on the couch, hearing the door click as he locked it for the evening. She ran a hand over her growing stomach. She was just barely over two-thirds of the way through with her pregnancy, and she couldn’t wait for it to be over. She wasn’t the average size for someone this far along, but bigger. It was misery every second. “I feel hot, just not in the way you’re suggesting.”  
  
“Well, let’s get the coat off, then,” he said, coming toward her, ready to help her undress.  
  
“Do you think you’ll ever undress me with the intent of fucking me senseless again?” she asks, “Not just because I’m borderline having a heat stroke?”  
  
“Who says I didn’t plan on fucking you senseless?” he smirks, ushering her to stand so he can help her with the coat.  
  
“I can tell you didn’t,” she whispers, kissing his cheek, “and it’s okay. I’m as round as a BB-unit.” He pulled the red silk coat from her body, throwing it over his arm.  
  
“Don’t think I don’t want to.” Ben smiled at her, kissing her for real this time, if only briefly. “Dr. Tych said no strenuous physical activity for you, young lady, and someone likes to get a little too involved and won’t let me do any of the work.”  
  
“Don’t call me ‘young lady’!” Rey demanded. “It makes it sound like I’m a child, not carrying one. I’m 26.”  
  
“And I’m 37. You’ll always be younger to me.” She huffed as she walked toward their bedroom, past the planned nursery for their little girl. Ben followed her, trying to think of something to say.  
  
“It’s no use. I can hear your thoughts,” Rey reminded him.  
  
“Kriff, Rey!” he spoke as he entered their room. She was sitting on their bed, hands in her lap. “Is it bad that I love my wife? That I find her more attractive with each passing day?” She looked shocked, questioning... “Yes, especially since this,” he pointed at her stomach. “That’s just proof, the physical manifestation of our love. Her.” Ben sat next to her, taking a hand from her lap. “You’re always beautiful to me, and I’ll always love you.”  
  
“How can you feel that way? I’m all swollen, and I have to pee every twenty minutes.” He brought her hand to his lips.  
  
“Because you’re mine, I’m yours.” She smiled at the affectionate gesture, leaning into him. They sat there in silence for a moment, enjoying being close to each other.  
  
“Help me undress?” she asked him. He didn’t expect anything except for her to want to get into pajamas and sleep.  
  
“Gladly.” Rey began pulling off all of her ornate jewelry that she’d decided to wear that night. “Did you have a good time tonight?” He stood to kneel in front of her.  
  
“About seventy people asked what we were naming her. I guess your mother told them that it was a girl.” He smiled, laughing to himself.  
  
“She’s very excited,” Ben replied, still smiling, “She didn’t get the apartment next door for nothing.” They looked at each other, smirking.  
  
“I’m grateful that she wants to help,” Rey said, “because heaven knows I have no idea what I’m doing.” She stood and turned around, letting Ben unzip the dress. “She wants more than one, too. Said she had no one to help her– thus why you’re an only child.”  
  
“That’s not why I’m an only child, and she knows it.” Ben kissed her neck, her hair still in the elaborate up-do that the stylist had put it in hours and hours ago.  
  
“Well, little girl,” Rey whispered as she looked down at her belly, both hands resting on it, “a whole lot of people already love you, that’s for sure.” She thought about Finn and Poe, both over the moon about their ‘little niece’, already buying her presents on each of their stops during their travels. About the General, who had insisted that she start calling her ‘Leia’, but Rey couldn’t kick the habit.  
  
“I heard that,” Ben said, smirking against her neck, “and mother said she’ll be damned if the baby calls her ‘Genny’.” Rey chuckled  
  
“That’s actually really cute… Genny, that is.” Rey turned in her husband’s embrace, kissing his cheek and running her fingers through his hair. “I’m so sore.”  
  
“Where?” he asked, trying not to focus on the fact that the dress had pooled at her feet, that she was now just in a breast band and panties. They both began pulling pins from her hair, watching it tumble to the middle of her back.  
  
“Everywhere,” she almost laughed back. “She’s not been kicking as much this evening as she was this morning.” Rey pulled back, looking into Ben’s eyes. “How long has it been?”  
  
“Three weeks,” he replied quickly. She didn’t have to tell him what and he didn’t have to ask: it had been three weeks since they’d been intimate.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m just scared, changing what I’m used to, you know?” He nodded as she sat back on the bed.  
  
“This would give me a chance to finally do some of the things that I’ve wanted to try that you’d never let me.”

She looked at him, confused. “Like what?”

He smirked again, rolling his eyes. “Like letting me worship you; you could just lay there while I kiss and suckle on your entire body. You never let me do that. You might like it, at least for now.”  
  
“You don’t think I’m too big?” He gently pushed her back onto the bed, kissing her passionately. He broke the kiss, his face over hers.  
  
“You’re harboring our child in your body, Rey. It’s different, and it’s beautiful, and selfless, and magical to watch. All of the things you were before, just on an even grander scale.”  
  
“I’m glad you think so. I’ve missed this,” she spoke as she reached up to touch his face. It sent electricity through his body in the best way, her touch.  
  
“Me, too.” He kissed her again, his hands disappearing between her body and the mattress to unclasp her breast band. “Someone had to get bigger bands, I noticed.”  
  
“Drop it, scoundrel!” Rey replied with laughter. He kissed her neck, loving how her laughter felt against his lips. “You’ll have to be gentle, they’re really tender.”  
  
“Alright,” Ben whispered in response, helping her up onto her elbows so he could unwind the band from her body. “Maker, Rey…”  
  
“What?” she asked as he tried to finish removing the band. She lay back, and he feasted his eyes on the sight before him. She hadn’t let him see any part of her naked body in three long, agonizing weeks.

“I’m going to stare at you like this for the rest of our lives. Get used to it.” He was almost done with the band when she stopped him.  
  
“You still have all of your clothes on, Ben. Can’t do this with your clothes on.” He nodded and stood from the bed, undressing, never taking his eyes off of her. “You looked so regal tonight, Solo.”  
  
“Are you trying to finish this before it’s started?” he asked with a chuckle.  
  
“Like a real prince. Well, I suppose you are a real prince, aren’t you? I’d never thought of that before!” He continued watching, amused at her discovery. “Does that make me a princess?”  
  
“You’re a fucking queen, Rey. Forget being runner-up.” Ben removed his belt, pulling his pants down gently over his forming erection. “Every male senator couldn’t take their eyes off of you this evening, save for Dymlydi, and that’s because he doesn’t like girls, but even he was giving you some looks.” He finally pulled off his underwear and lay on the bed next to his wife. “I wish I could’ve told them that I’d slice them down if they even imagined fucking you, but I’ve got a reputation to uphold, and they know that we’ve at least enjoyed each other once.”  
  
“I wish you had told them that anyway,” Rey said as she gestured for him to finish with the band, “it would have been quite entertaining.”  
  
“My mother was there, woman, and she wouldn’t hesitate to call me out in front of hundreds.” He finally pulled the band away and they both breathed sighs of relief at her exposed skin. He began kissing on her just like he said he would.  
  
“Tender, Ben, remember,” Rey reminded him as he held both breasts in his hands.  
  
“They really did get bigger, didn’t they?” he asked as he ran his thumbs over her nipples. “I like these, Rey.” He took one into his mouth, gently, not sucking, but rather laving the nipple with his tongue. “Feel okay?” he asked, lifting up.  
  
“Yeah, yeah…” she breathed as she closed her eyes, “good.” He smirked and continued gently tugging at one nipple while his mouth was on the other. She couldn’t stifle the moan that came from her lips. “Mhmmmm.”  
  
“You like that?” He switched sides, causing her to moan again.  
  
“It feels really, really good.” She jumped as a hand dipped into her panties, a finger brushing her clit gently. “Keep _that_ up and I’ll cum in a minute.”

He nodded, a sense of pride washing over him. “Cum then, don’t hold back. I’ll make you cum as many times as you can handle tonight, all right? Until you tell me you’re done, then we’ll sleep, and we’ll wake up and we can do it again if you want. We have no where to be tomorrow.” He went back to her breasts, loving them, reveling in her hand in his hair. “This is about you tonight.”  
  
She gripped his head to her breasts as she let out one giant moan, dragging two fingers up her slit. “Look what I found here, Rey… someone is drenched.”  
  
“I can’t help it,” she breathed laughing. “It’s all over my chest, too. I’m sure I’m as blotchy red as I can be.” Ben looked up – she was blotchy red. The always-accurate indicator that she was super-aroused, all because of him. He plunged one finger in, and her whimpering caused him to add a second. “Right… there, yes.”  
  
“I love you,” he whispered against her breast, his mouth quickly forming around a nipple again as he continued to fondle the other, his right hand between her legs.  
  
“I love you,” she replied, breathless, “Ben, I’m going to…”  
  
“I told you to cum whenever you felt it, remember? As many times as you’re comfortable with tonight.” He felt her begin to contract around his fingers, watched as she stretched her neck as long as she could. “You’re so gorgeous when you cum. Strong and helpless all at the same time.” A load moan ripped from her throat, her back arching at the peak.  
  
“Keep…going,” she murmured, her eyes darting to the hand between her legs.  
  
“Yes, sweet girl, alright,” he laughed at how easily she’d come undone for him, when not ten minutes ago she’d been adamant that he didn’t need to see her body. Another moan left her mouth, and she pulled him down to kiss her, immediately allowing their tongues to explore the other’s mouth. She clenched around his fingers one last time and she pulled away from his mouth, breathless. “Good?”  
  
“Amazing,” Rey panted as Ben fell against her. “More?”  
  
“Planned on it.” He stood up, his erections standing proud before him. “Scoot your ass down to the edge of the bed.”  
  
“What’s next?” she asked, trying not to smile again, for what felt like the eighteenth time in seven minutes.  
  
“I can eat you out or fuck you, whichever you prefer.” She couldn’t help the smile that leapt forward, her butt now on the edge of the bed as he’d asked.  
  
“What language, Solo!” He smiled back, touching her wetness, and then glazing it over his hardened length.  
  
“Which is it?” They smiled at each other, the relentlessness of his words not lost on either of them.  
  
“Fuck me.” Rey rolled her eyes at her own words, embarrassed that she’d even said them during the act. She watched as he took her right leg over his shoulder and wound the left around his waist. “We haven’t done it like this in ages.”  
  
“I know,” he said as he pulled pillows from the head of the ornate bed down to put behind her back. “Sorry I didn’t think of this until now.” He took her hair and moved it from behind her so it didn’t tug her scalp while they moved.  
  
“It’s perfectly okay,” she assured him. She liked the support the pillows provided, and it allowed her to be closer to him, to be able to touch him.  
  
“I don’t want to fuck you,” he whispered, quick to speak before she got the wrong idea, “I’m going to make love to my wife, alright?”  
  
“I like when we do that,” she whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. They kissed for a good while before he couldn’t take anymore. Rey sighed as he entered her, welcoming his body home to where he belonged.  
  
“Can you handle going deep?” Rey nodded in response, loving the control this position gave her. His arm might be around the leg hoisted up on his shoulder, and he might be controlling the speed, but she could control the depth with her left leg, pulling him closer, and she did just that. “Alright, then.”  
  
Ben pumped in and out of her body slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. “You look so perfect, feel so perfect.” He was right about the ‘worship’ part of this little experiment. “I’ve missed this so much.”  
  
“Me too,” she replied, watching him in awe. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be,” he said gutturally, taking her breasts in his hands, careful to be gentle. “Still feel okay?”  
  
“Yes,” she chuckled lightly, desperately wanting to kiss him. “You?”  
  
“I didn’t know I could miss being in here so much.” His words caused her to laugh and he smiled, kissing her forehead. “I’m serious.”  
  
“I’m glad you like it.” She pushed his hair back, smiling at him. “Are you going to touch me or not?” she asked him, looking down at the apex of her thighs.  
  
“I wanted this to last a little while, ‘cause honestly, I’m not sure how long I’m going to be able to hold on, and I want you to cum first,” Ben replied, looking down on her with more warmth and affection than he thought was possible. “Does it not feel good?”  
  
“No, it feels great I was just-“ he stopped her as she went to touch herself, where they were joined.  
  
“Nuh-uh, Rey.” He pushed her hand back. “That’s my job.”  
  
“So you quite literally just want me to lay here?”  
  
“Yes.” Ben’s voice was curt, but then his fingers began to gently brush her clit, and they both felt her walls flutter around him.  
  
“Oh, you’re right,” she spoke, letting her husband please her. “Stop and start with that, please.” He nodded, still going achingly slow.  
  
“Too slow?” Ben asked as he watched her, reaching out to touch her hair.  
  
“Perfect.” He nodded, watching her again, the gentleness in his eyes not going unnoticed by his wife. “You really do love me, don’t you? Even like this,” Rey observed as she pointed down at her belly.  
  
“I’ve always loved you. Nothing will change that,” he spoke softly, as if being louder would cause him to lose control. “I especially like this, though.” He put a hand on the swell of her stomach, letting it rest there. “It means this is real, that your love for me is real, that this all isn’t some dream I’m about to wake up from. _She_ ,” he said, as he began to touch her clit again, his speed picking up, “is proof that Snoke no longer has control of me, that he’s dead, that I’m my own person, that Kylo Ren is **dead**!”  
  
“Yes,” she said, attempting to bring him back down despite the pleasure it was bringing her. She was scared for him. “They’re both dead, and because of that you get to be here at home with me, with us.”  
  
He shook his head, apologizing. “I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”  
  
“No, don’t,” Rey replied as she moved his hand from her center, forcing him to look at her. “I love you. I love you more than I knew was ever possible to love. You showed me what love looks like.” He put his fingers back on her clit, rubbing her the way he knew she liked. “Hell, Ben.” Rey tossed her head back, her hair spreading across the pillows like an angel.  
  
“You taught me what _real_ forgiveness looks like, feels like.” She saw that he was tearing up, a combination of his emotions and the fact that she could feel that just like her, he was close to his climax.  
  
“I love you,” she said as she felt her walls pulsing around his shaft. “I love you more than you’ll ever realize.” A low moan released itself from her throat.  
  
He came, shooting his warm release into her, his movements slowing significantly. “I love you, too. So much.” He finished and wiped his brow of sweat, moving her leg from his shoulder. Rey opened her arms wide, pleading with him to hold her, and he gently pulled out of her, remembering how tender she’d said she was. “Did that hurt?”  
  
“No,” she replied as he fell to her side, snuggling her. “We still haven’t turned down the bed, and I probably need to wash my face, too, or just shower in general.” She tried to sit up but couldn’t do it on her own. Ben helped her stand, smoothing her hair down her back. “Does my husband care to join me?”  
  
“Of course,” he said as she took his hand and led him into the ‘fresher, deciding they’d turn down the bed once they got back.

* * *

In the shower, Rey stood under the showerhead, letting water rush over her. “This feels so good.”  
  
“You felt so good, darling wife,” Ben said as he embraced her, kissing her under the water. It reminded her of their time on Spira, where they had spent the first month after their wedding. They’d been away from the resorts, and instead stayed on an island all to itself, just them in a little cottage owned by his mother. Warm, lush, and vibrant, they spent their days there with each other in every sense of the word.

They pulled apart and began washing their hair, both using the same lather.

* * *

 

They later settled into bed, Ben transfixed by the gown Rey had decided to wear. “I bought it a while ago. I liked it,” she said, standing on her side of the bed, across from him, “but I was already getting big and I didn’t think I looked good enough to wear it in front of you.”  
  
“For kriff’s sake,” Ben said as he slid into the bed, looking up at her, silently begging for her to join him. “You look breathtaking.” She pulled the covers back and sat down, tucking her legs under the blankets. Her head on the pillow, she turned to look at him, lovingly gazing at him. “If I want to go for another round in the morning, you’ll be okay with that, won’t you?”  
  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” he said scooting toward her, draping a arm over her belly.  
  
“I didn’t make promises, I said _if_ ,” she replied. Ben was holding her now, his lips at her cheek.  
  
“As if I hadn’t said this enough times tonight, but,” he paused, kissing her ear, “I love you.” He kissed her ear again, then her cheek, the ‘smack’ sounds causing Rey to smile gently in return.  
  
“You can say it as many times as you want. I’m not ever going to stop you from saying that if that’s how you feel.” She closed her eyes, ready for sleep. “I love you, too, by the way.”  
  
“Good, because I’m never going to get tired of saying it.” Rey nodded and turned off her bedside light, snuggling into her husband’s embrace. “Goodnight, Rey.”  
  
“Goodnight, Ben.” Ben Solo was certain that as grateful as he’d been to be able to call her his wife, he’d never been more grateful than in that moment, holding her body, his hand splayed across her stomach. He exhaled in contentment, trying not to think about what the morning had in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Love it or hate it, let me know!


End file.
